The present invention relates to a click device having a line sagging prevention mechanism for a spinning fishing reel.
Spinning reels are generally equipped with an anti-reverse mechanism for selectively preventing a rotor from rotating in a reverse direction and a click mechanism for generating clicks when the rotor rotates in forward and reverse directions. Some anglers prefer clicks while the fishing line is being wound up, and some do not.